


This Dance Around The Obvious

by likeasugarcube



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Van Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeasugarcube/pseuds/likeasugarcube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe gets Patrick high. Patrick gets handsy. Make-outs ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Dance Around The Obvious

The thing is, Patrick doesn't really see the appeal of getting high. Joe shared a joint with him in the parking lot of a VFW hall after their show once and nothing even happened. It was really kind of a let down. So yeah, Patrick thinks pot is totally overrated.

So when Joe says he's going out to smoke and asks Patrick if he wants to come with him, Patrick isn't planning on getting high, he's just planning on keeping Joe company.

They just got off stage and got their gear packed up, but there are three more bands on after them. Sometimes Patrick really hates that it's only polite to stay 'til the end and watch everyone else's set, because he would really like to get going. They have an actual hotel room for once and he'd really like to spend some time in it.

Joe walks out the back door, heading towards the van and Patrick follows, leaving Pete to man the merch booth by himself. Whatever, he likes chatting up the scene girls anyway.

Joe's leaning up against the side of the van when Patrick finally catches up to him. He exhales deeply and offers the pipe he's holding out to Patrick.

Patrick shakes his head and says, "No thanks, man. It didn't even do anything last time."

Joe laughs, "Usually doesn't the first time. You should try it again."

Patrick considers. He can still smell the smoke hanging in the air; he's probably going to get a contact high just from hanging out with Joe so he might as well do it for real.

"Okay," Patrick says, hesitantly. "How do I...?" he asks, taking the pipe.

"Hold it like this," Joe says. "I'll light it for you."

Patrick inhales deeply and holds the smoke in his lungs as long as he can until it starts to burn, and then he lets it out in a long breath. He's maybe a little proud of himself for not coughing and looking like an idiot like he did the last time.

"Nice one, dude," Joe says.

Three or four hits later, Patrick is starting to think Joe was right, because it definitely seems to be working this time around.

"How're you feeling?" Joe grins at him.

Patrick opens his mouth to speak and then pauses for a long time. "Good," he says finally.

It's hard to describe how he feels right now, but it's definitely not the same as being drunk. (Even though Patrick's never been really drunk -- the closest he's come is a little tipsy after a few beers at a house party they played.) But he does feel good. He feels relaxed but also somehow really aware at the same time. The two of them are sitting side by side on the pavement up against the van and Patrick's focused on the feeling of the cool metal behind his back and the warmth of Joe's shoulder pressed up next to his.

He reaches out and puts his hand on Joe's knee. He's not even sure why; it's like he's lost that step between thinking about something and actually doing it.

"Dude," Joe says. "What's up?"

"Oh, um. Nothing. I don't know why I did that," Patrick says. "It's not like your knee is particularly fascinating or anything. It was just there," he rambles.

"It's okay," Joe says

He's still got his hand on Joe's knee and now Joe's resting his hand on top of Patrick's and that's also good. Especially the way Joe keeps rubbing his thumb along the side of Patrick's hand.

"Hey," Joe says a couple minutes later. "You wanna uh, you wanna make out?"

Patrick wonders if he just hallucinated that, if it's possible that being stoned makes you hear things.

"What?"

"Dude, you're totally one of those people that get really touchy feely when they're high, so I thought." Joe shrugs.

And now that Patrick's looking at Joe, more specifically at Joe's mouth and the way he's just licked his lips, Patrick thinks that is an excellent idea. Except.

"What about, what if they come looking for us?"

Joe digs into his pocket and pulls out his cell phone.

"We have time." There's nothing but the sound of cars going by and the wind blowing, and Patrick realizes they must be between sets. "Last band's probably just setting up now."

Patrick swallows hard and says, "Yeah, that'd be cool." He turns his hand and threads his fingers between Joe's.

Joe scoots closer, turns Patrick's chin towards him with his other hand, and kisses him softly. Patrick realizes he's the one making that quiet needy sound as Joe leans back. He ducks his head, feeling a blush rise in his cheeks.

"We should," Joe says, he gestures towards the van. "We'd probably be more comfortable in there."

Patrick nods and follows as Joe stands up. Joe unlocks the van door and the two of them climb into the back. They settle down on the sleeping bags that are still spread out from where they slept last night. Patrick fidgets nervously and Joe takes one of Patrick's hands in his.

"Hey," he says soothingly. "Stop freaking out. It's just me dude."

Patrick lets out a deep breath, letting some of his nervousness go with him. Joe's one of his best friends; he's not some girl he's trying to impress. He's not going to laugh at Patrick if he does something wrong.

"Sorry, I just...haven't done this in a while," Patrick tells him sheepishly.

It's been months since Patrick made out with anyone. It was at one of the few high school parties he's actually gone to and he had the strong suspicion that the girl just wanted someone warm to curl up next to at the time. Especially given that she acted like she didn't know who he was when he said "hi" to her in school on Monday.

"Don't worry about it," Joe says as he slides his hand up along Patrick's arm, his fingers sneaking underneath the sleeve of Patrick's t-shirt. He presses his mouth against Patrick's and Patrick slips his arm around Joe's waist, tugging him closer as he kisses back.

Joe makes a contented sound and reaches up to push off Patrick's hat. Somewhere in the fuzziness of Patrick's mind, he thinks he should be upset about that, but at the moment he can't bring himself to care. Everywhere he's touching Joe and everywhere Joe is touching him feels amazing. He moves the hand that's been resting at Joe's hip down to the small of his back and underneath his shirt.

Joe's fingers are tangled in his hair, and Patrick really had never known that he liked that, but it's kind of awesome. And then Joe's tongue is in his mouth, sliding against his and that, that is definitely awesome.

"Joe," he pants when they finally stop to breathe.

Joe makes an "mmm," sound in response as he trails his hands down Patrick's chest. He shifts and moves to lie down, tugging at the hem of Patrick's t-shirt as he says, "C'mere."

Patrick lies down next to Joe and Joe kisses him again the second he's in reach. He doesn't waste any time before sliding a hand underneath Patrick's shirt and rubbing a thumb over one of Patrick's nipples, which makes Patrick gasp into his mouth and arch into the touch.

Joe laughs against his cheek and says, "Thought that would feel good." He buries his face in Patrick's neck, bites at a spot just below his jaw before sucking at his throat.

"Fuck," Patrick groans. His fingers are scrambling for purchase across Joe's back, like he's trying to keep him from getting away. Though, it's more like he doesn't know what to do with his hands but he doesn't want to stop touching.

Joe scoots towards him, and slides one of his legs in between Patrick's.

Patrick stops worrying about the hickey that Joe is likely giving him, because Joe is grinding against him and the friction feels amazing. He reaches down and grabs Joe's ass, pulling him closer as he pushes his hips back against Joe's.

And then Joe's laughing against his throat, kissing his way back up to Patrick's mouth. He works a hand between them and palms Patrick's dick through his jeans. Between kisses, Patrick pants, "Joe. Joe, I...could you, um."

Joe stops to look at him and says, "This is okay, right?"

Patrick nods fervently. "Yeah, I just. I'm like two seconds away from coming in my jeans."

"Oh."

He feels stupid for saying it until Joe laughs, tugging open the button on Patrick's pants as he says, "I can help with that."

Patrick was about to tell him that he doesn't have to; they were just screwing around, making out. He didn't expect to go this far. But before he can open his mouth, Joe's hand is wrapping around his dick, jerking him off with firm strokes, and there is no way in the world Patrick is stupid enough to tell him to stop.

His hips jerk forward helplessly, and soon he's groaning and spilling messily over Joe's hand, his forehead pressed against Joe's. Joe presses his lips to Patrick's one more time, lightly, and pulls his hand out of Patrick's underwear. He wipes his hand off on the nearest sleeping bag -- and man, Patrick really hopes it's not Andy's or they'll never hear the end of it -- and promptly shoves it into his own jeans.

"Hey," Patrick says, once he's caught his breath. He reaches out, tugging at Joe's arm. "Hey, let me."

Joe shakes his head, "I'm almost there, dude. You don't have to."

"Shut up," Patrick says. He kisses Joe roughly and pushes him onto his back. "I want to, okay?"

Joe nods, and Patrick's hand slips down underneath the waistband of Joe's boxers. Joe gasps softly when Patrick finally wraps his fingers around Joe's dick. Patrick can't keep from smiling a little, because he did that. He made Joe sound like that.

Patrick tightens his grip, works his hand up and down, three -- four times before Joe is gasping again, much louder this time.

"Patrick, fuck."

Joe's hips lift up as he arches his back, and he digs his fingers into Patrick's shoulder as he comes. Patrick glances around and finds a crumpled napkin to wipe his hand off on before lying back down next to Joe.

"I don't suppose we have time for a nap, huh?" Joe laughs as he throws an arm over Patrick.

"Not likely," Patrick says.

But his eyes are getting heavy, and the next thing he knows someone is banging on the van door.

"Are you guys in there?" Pete calls.

Patrick sits up and rubs at his eyes. He shakes Joe awake as the door slides open. Pete pokes his head in and glares at the two of them.

"Get your asses out here and help load up the merch."

From somewhere out of sight, Andy calls, "Joe, if you hot-boxed the van again I am going to fucking kill you."

Joe climbs over him to get out of the van, and Patrick hears him say, "Calm the fuck down. I didn't smoke in the van."

Pete's using Patrick's lap as a pillow as they drive off. He stares up at Patrick and laughs.

"What?"

"Run into any vampires while you were avoiding merch duty?" he says with a smirk.

Patrick feels his face get hot and wishes he'd had the good sense to put on a hoodie when he woke up.

"Fuck off," he mumbles.

Up front, Joe laughs under his breath. He turns around and catches Patrick's eye for just a second, smiling at him before turning back around.


End file.
